Medical claim processing and analysis has become increasingly complex for a number of reasons. To aid claim analysis and processing, it is possible to bundle related medical claims into an “episode” or “episode of care.” Each episode includes one or more claims for the same patient for related care (e.g., an office visit, a procedure, and a follow-up) administered to the patient within a specified period of time. Grouping claims into episodes of care can reduce the complexity of billing and claims processing. Episodes of care can also be used to provide a more efficient form of quality control for healthcare administration.